narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Forum:Kapitel 598 Diskussion
Spoiler sind raus. Sieht so aus als würde Tobis Maske zerbrechen Oh es wird langsam ernst: Kakashi starts to think that Tobi can't be Obito. With a clever plan from Gai and Kakashi, Kakashi sends Naruto's clone to the other dimension and Tobi's mask is pulverized. Wann erscheint den der Manga ich finde nix wenn du den link nennen könntest wo der spoiler drin ist wäre super kollege etwas andere übersetzung besagt, dass kakashi denkt, dass tobi möglicherweise obito ist. kakashi schickt einen kage bunshin von naruto mit kamui in andere dimension und dort trifft der KB tobis maske. das chapter endet damit, dass tobis maske vom rasengan getroffen wird. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 09:47, 22. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Bis jetzt dauert es ziemlich lange bis der Manga erscheint sonst ist der immer gegen 11uhr Online !!Jetzt wo ist grade so spannend wird mit Tobis Maske mal Gucken wer jetzt darunter ist ich denke in 3 Wochen Wissen wir es den bestimmt nächste woche wechseln sie zu Sasuke um uns vor Spannung umzubringen (: Etwas Geduld^^, ich versuche alle Mangas genau zu lesen und habe Spaß :D Sasuke 94 (Diskussion) 09:53, 22. Aug. 2012 (UTC) "I'll laugh my ass off if Tobi is Obito, seriously. Because I said that no matter how well thought out all the timeline proofs are that you guys have, Kishi can think of some crap to go around that." (von Mangahelpers) Das bringt mich gerade auf eine ganz perverse Idee: Es heißt doch immer Space/Time-Jutsu. Wer weiß, welche zeitliche Ausprägung die Pocket Dimension hat? Vielleicht ist es wirklich Obito, der in der Zeit zwischen dem Krieg und dem Kyuubi-Vorfall 50 Jahre in seiner Dimension verbracht hat, während in der realen Welt gerade mal 2 Jahre vergangen sind? Buzz-steve (Diskussion) 10:00, 22. Aug. 2012 (UTC) @Buzz-steve da würde nicht funktionieren Obito war doch schwer verletzt. dann noch als schwer verwundeter in einer andern Dimension für 50 Jahre das halte ich für sehr unwahrscheinlich. Der Manga ist bis Jetzt noch nicht erschienen kommt der heute etwa wieder nicht das würde mich z.b extrem nerven!!! :es soll wie gewohnt heute erscheinen. außerdem: der manga hat keine feste erscheinungszeit! also abwarten. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 11:10, 22. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Lasst die Leute vom Scan/Translation doch mal in Ruhe arbeiten. Der wird heute schon noch erscheinen. --Vanel5780 (Diskussion) 11:06, 22. Aug. 2012 (UTC) @BuzzSteve. Das finde ich gar nicht mal so abwegig und wäre wirklich böse. Mal schaun, falls es nächste Woche nicht wieder zu wem anders springt wissen wir mehr^^ Phreak2k (Diskussion) 11:47, 22. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Das Kapitel ist draußen: OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!![[Benutzer:°Aizen°|'°Aizen°']](Dissi) 11:55, 22. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Also wie es aussieht besitzt Tobi das Mangekyou Sharingan. Damit ist jetzt klar, dass er Obitos anderes Auge besitzt. Er scheint auch Kamui nutzen zu können. Etwas verwirrt bin ich von Tobis Aussage bezüglich Kakashis Limit. Wenn ich das richtig verstehe, dann hört sich dass so an, als ob Tobis Fähigkeiten besser sind, als die von Kakashi da dieser sie nur geborgt hat. Das würde den Schluss nahe legen, dass Tobi ein echter Uchiha ist. Andererseits gibt Tobis Aussage keine Auskunft darüber, ob er die Fähigkeiten nicht auch nur geborgt hat...also bleibt es wohl nur ein kleiner Hinweis. Mfg Tobi88.68.121.60 11:58, 22. Aug. 2012 (UTC) OMG!!OMG!!!!OMG!!! Tobis maske ist "into pieces" '''!!!!!! Das bedeute next week ist es soweit !!! :D OMG !!! Ich kann es kaum fassen , Kakashi ist am ende ( körperlich UND geistlich) , weiß er es ?! Ichh kann nicht mehr warten ... btw wenn es jetzt einen Ortswechsel gibt fall ich in Koma xD .... Noch eine woche ... WHO ARE YOU ? , wir werden es bald wissen ! ( aber eine seite mehr wär diesmal echt toll gewesen xD ) LilAnimeGirl (Diskussion) 12:09, 22. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Verdammt, das wurde aber auch echt mal Zeit. Fast 300(?) Chapter mussten wir alle Rätselraten xD Ich wette drum, dass es nächste Woche nen Szenenwechsel zu Madara oder Sasuke geben wird.Ich musste zudem echt lachen als Tobi nurnoch sagte: "shit!". Das war einfach echt stumpf :D Aber ich denke, erst in Chapter 600(Passt ja iwie^^) wirds endgültig enthüllt, wer Tobi ist! Außerdem war die Idee von Kakashi, Naruto mal eben mit Kamui in die andere Dimension zu schicken, ziemlich gut. Die Panels sprechen ja für sich^^. Nur mal so ne Theorie am Rande: Wir wissen zwar nichts um den Tod von Rin, aber könnte es sein - wenn denn Tobi tatsächlich Obito ist - dass Obito Rin getötet hat? Greetz Kakashi215 (Diskussion) 12:26, 22. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Never !! Glaub ich nicht , will ich nicht glauben . Ich vermute das Kakashi an ihrem tod schuld ist , nur eine vermutung , und verdammt ja , ich war mir noch nie SO sicher das Tobi Obito ist , ich habe es immer gehofft , gedacht und vermutet und in einer woche kann ich vllt sage gewusst :D . Wie''' ist dann aber eine gaaanz andere sache o_O LilAnimeGirl (Diskussion) 12:31, 22. Aug. 2012 (UTC) @Kakashi215: Ist zwar nicht auszuschließen aber eher unwahrscheinlich. Das wäre wie wenn Naruto Sakura umbringt. Falls Tobi Obito sein sollte, dann wäre sein Motiv nichtig, dass Kakashi sein Wort nicht gehalten hätte, wenn Obito sie selbst umgebracht hat. Dann bräuchte er ja nicht wütend auf Kakashi zu sein. @LilAnimeGirl: In der Tat scheint Kishi gerade sehr viele Hinweise zu liefern, dass es sich bei Tobi um Obito handelt. Gerade jetzt wieder mit Tobis Aussage bzgl. Kakashis Sharingan. Allerdings könnten sich diese Hinweise auch als falscher Freund entpuppen um das Aha-Erlebnis für den Leser am Ende größer zu machen. Schwer zu sagen welche Art Kishi bevorzugen wird. Mfg Tobi88.68.121.60 12:37, 22. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Wenn er jetzt Obito is, dann will ich von Kishi ne 30-Seitige detaillierte Erklärung haben, wie zum Teufel das passiert ist. Inklusive Flashbacks und Erklärung von Rins Tod :D @Tobi: Yo das könnte durchaus sein. Iwas stimmt da nicht xD *epischer Storytwist - dam dam daaaam* Kakashi215 (Diskussion) 12:40, 22. Aug. 2012 (UTC) @Tobi : WENN es denn nun wirklich Obito ist würde es aber einen sehr großen häää Moment geben . Ich persönlich habe mir in den letzt Jahren natürlich überlegt .... wie kann das nur sein , sind das Falten , ist er alt oder ist es eine wunde von dem einsturz . Wenn es next week soweit ist ( hoffentlich ) werd ich hoffentlch sehen welche meine 1000 theorien zutrifft . Oder wir erleben eine ... AHHAAAA ... ouu Moment mal , wer ist das ?! Moment , dann würd ich gern mal meine Gesicht sehen xD LilAnimeGirl (Diskussion) 12:43, 22. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Es deutet jetzt halt recht viel auf Obito hin, so wie zuvor vieles auf Madara hindeutete. Falls es sich tatsächlich um Obito handeln sollte, stimme ich Kakshi215 zu, dass Kishi sich eine gute Begründung überlegen muss um einige Probleme aus der Welt zu räumen...und er sollte sich ein gutes Motiv überlegen. Nagato hatte ein gutes Motiv beispielsweise...Madara auch, aber Obito? Das alles, weil ein Freund sein Versprechen nicht halten konnte...ich weis nicht. Er wäre aber dennoch ein schönes Beispiel für den Gefallenen Engel, da er früher so war wie Naruto, und sich nach einer starken Enttäuschung nicht erholt hat, sondern dem Wahnsinn verfallen ist. Dennoch bleiben Punkte, wie zum Beispiel es ihm möglich gewesen ist, nach nur etwa einem Jahr Training...nach dem er in ziemlich schlechtem Zustand war...gleichzeitig den Kyuubi kontrollieren und sich einen recht ebenbürtigen Kampf mit seinem ehemaligen Sensei zu liefern und das nachdem er gerade einmal das Sharingan erweckt hatte. Er galt als nicht besonders talentiert...wenn ich mir da Naruto, oder Sasuke anschaue, dann hätte Obito aber ein Genie sein müssen. Mfg Tobi88.68.121.60 12:57, 22. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Da stimme ich Tobi 100 % zu ( klingt konfus aber ihr wisst was ich meine ) , das problem ist die Zeit . Für einige Fragen kann ich mir die Antwort schon vorstellen :' Madara '! Er hat dass wissen die Macht und die Möglichkeiten , ich frage mich nur woher die beiden sich kennen ( was sie ja ganz sicher tun , sieh quelle kishi ) . Von den ganzen möglichkeiten wer Tobi sein könnt ist Obito die mit den meisten lücken , frage mich wie die LOGISCH gestopft werden könnten LilAnimeGirl (Diskussion) 13:03, 22. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Madara als Sensei von Obito...das wurde auch schon mal in den Raum geworfen. Aber warum sollte Madara (so wie wir ihn in den letzten Kapiteln kennen gelernt haben) seine Zeit mit einem halbtoten, untalentierten Uchiha vergeuden, der gerade mal das Sharingan erweckt hat. Das passt meiner Meinung nach nicht wirklich zu ihm. Mfg Tobi88.68.121.60 13:14, 22. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Naja im nächsten Kapitel wer nun hinter der Maske steckt. Und was ist, wenn die bekannte Zetsu-Theorie zutrifft? Wenn Zetsu Obito gentechnisch und körperlich massiv verändert hat(Erklärt seinen "Zetsu-Arm") könnte er innerhalb kürzester Zeit extrem stark werden. Noch ne Vermutung: Was ist, wenn Tobi ein anderer Zetsu ist, oder ein Klon oder sowas? Wurde ja alles schonmal in den Raum geworfen*lol* Kakashi215 (Diskussion) 13:20, 22. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Eine Zetsukopie Madaras wurde zumindest von mir mal angedacht. Wir wissen nicht viel über Zetsu...es ist also nicht auszuschließen, dass er jemanden verstärken kann...bisher ist nur bekannt, dass er jemanden kopieren kann. Es ist sehr wahrscheinlich, dass Zetsu weis, wer Tobi ist. Wenn er wirklich nur eine "Verstärkung" von Obito ist, gibt es eigentlich keinen Grund für Zetsu ihn Tobi und nicht Obito zu nennen (meiner Meinung nach). Und es bleibt halt die Frage warum Tobi seinen Verbündeten so bereitwillig sein Gesicht zeigt...Obito ist relativ unbekannt. Wie will er mit Obitos Gesicht jemanden davon überzeugen Madara zu sein? Das ist noch so ein Punkt der mich stört und der im Falle eines Tobi=Obito hoffentlich von Kishi gut erklärt werden wird. Mfg Tobi88.68.121.60 13:49, 22. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Kommt da etwa Blut aus Kakashis Sharigan ?? Bei seite 12 könnt ihr euch das anschauen vllt ist es ja jetzt erblindet weil er es so oft in diesen Kampf eingesetzt hat !! kakshi erblindet ja nicht sofort. ich hoffe nur das kishi sich nicht die nächsten 4-5 kapitel mit einem flashback die Zeit verteibt. um darin nun Tobi´s vergangenheit zu durch leuchten. ich find es aber faszinierend wie viele sich jetzt der tobi=obito theorie anschließen. Dragoneyes1 Also wie ich schonmal geschrieben habe, könnte ich mir im Falle von Tobito nur vorstellen, dass die Zeit in der anderen Dimension anders (schneller) vergeht. Vielleicht könnte auch Madara irgendwie mit der anderen Dimension zu tun haben, evtl. hat er sich sogar dort nach dem Kampf mit Hashi versteckt und so seinen Tod vorgetäuscht. Ich habe jetzt allerdings den eindruck, dass Tobis Raum-Zeit Jutsus auf dem MS basieren und dass man es vorher nur nie gesehen hat. Dies würde ja heißen, dass Obito innerhalb von einigen Stunden das Sharingan und das MS erweckt hat... sehr unwahrscheinlich. Als ich mir übrigens nochmal die Kakashi Gaiden Kapitel durchgelesen habe, da kam mir auch der Eindruck, dass vieles auf Tobito hinausläuft. Von wegen solchen Sätzen zu Kakashi, wie: „I will surpass you as soon as I have awaken the sharingan“, oder so. Ich frage mich gerade noch, wie eigentlich Jutsunamen, wie Kamui zusatende kommen. Anscheinend benutzt Tobi ja ebenso Kamui und nennt es auch so. Aber wenn jetzt ein Kakashi Kamui erweckt hat, dann kommt ja nicht ein Vogel und sagt. Herzlichen Glückwunsch herr Hatake, sie haben soeben, das so genannte Kamui erweckt! ---Shisui- (Diskussion) 14:29, 22. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Also ich persöhnlich finder das chapter von heute verdammt genial;) es war nur ein Angriff aber das ist mir egal will wissen wer hinter der maske ist:D Ich lese oft das viele meinen das Tobi, Obito ist.Das ist finde ich persöhnlich nicht korrekt.Der es gibt bisher kein Argument das beweißt das Tobi Obito ist.Ich glaube in 3-4 Wochen werder wir wissen wer Tobi ist aber 100% gehts nächste woche mit Sasuke weiter.Aber ich hoffe mal das Kakashi nicht stirbt der ist schon am ende.--Nebo 15:11, 22. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Nebokaneza Was übrigens noch gegen Tobito spricht ist, das Tobi ein normales Ms und kein EMS hat. Normalerweise müsste Tobi ja schon längst erblindet sein, wäre er Obito. Nimmt man jedoch an, dass allein eine Transplantation vor erblindung bewahrt (würde auch Kakashi erklären) dann muss auch Tobis Sharingan transplantiert sein. ---Shisui- (Diskussion) 15:00, 22. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Ich denke, dass nur das Kamui das MS benötigt, während das "normale" Raum-Zeit-Jutsu lediglich das normale Sharingan voraussetzt. Zumindest muss, denke ich mal, vom jetzigen Zeitpunkt davon ausgegangen werden. Ich denke also, dass das kein wirkliches Argument dagegen ist...aber dennoch gibt es eigentlich deutlich mehr Gründe an der Obito Theorie zu zweifeln, als an sie zu glauben. Eigentlich war diese Theorie ja auch, wegen bereits vorher genannter Gründe, bereits vom Tisch. Das Problem ist nur, dass Kishi so aggressiv auf diese Theorie nun versucht hinzuarbeiten...was aber wie gesagt auch durchaus eine Finte sein könnte. Ich zumindest halte, bis auf weiteres, eher an der Madarakopie Theorie fest. Gut möglich, dass Kishi das ganze nächste Woche auflöst...oder eben wieder springt. Mfg Tobi--84.59.55.173 15:29, 22. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Wenn Tobi nicht Obito ist, dann kann er aber auch kein Uchiha sein, oder? Warum sollte ausgerechnet jemand wie Tobi nicht sein eigenes MG Sharingan erwecken können und durch die Implantation von Obitos Auge das EMS erhalten? Tobis Auge hat das ganz normale MG-Muster, also ist es entweder original (und Tobi=Obito) oder Tobi ist kein Uchiha. Wenn er ein Uchiha wäre, dann müsste er jetzt das EMS besitzen. Damit fällt eigentlich die recht angenehme Kagami-Theorie weg.Buzz-steve (Diskussion) 15:39, 22. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Wenn du niemanden hast, der dir nahe steht, kannst du auch keinen töten um das MS zu bekommen...dumm gelaufen.^^ Man müsste jetzt auch wissen, wie man das MS erwecken kann...ich denke es gibt mehr als nur den oben genannten Weg. Wir wissen nicht wie Kakashi das MS bekommen hat...aber so weit ich weiß leben alle noch, die ihm in letzter Zeit etwas bedeutet haben, oder? Tobi hatte so weit ich weiß auch niemanden, der ihm so nahe stand (aber über ihn wissen wir zu wenig). Wir wissen nicht einmal ob die Augen verbunden sind. Wird das MS simultan aktiviert wenn ein Träger das MS erweckt. Das sehe ich als großes Problem. Eine weitere Frage ist, warum Tobi so versessen darauf war Sasuke Itachis Augen einzusetzen. Er hätte sich ja selbst ein EMS machen können, wenn er es gewollt hätte. Falls man aber das EMS nur in einem Uchihakörper erwecken kann, dann könnte das ein Hinweis dafür sein, dass Tobi eben keinen solchen Körper hat...er also auch nicht Obito sein kann. Ich bin wirklich gespannt wie gut Kishi die Sache erklären wird...ehrlich gesagt würde ich nicht gern mit ihm tauschen wollen, da sehr viele eine wirklich gute Begründung von ihm erwarten und es gibt eine Menge Punkte die es zu klären gibt und das möglichst logisch. Mfg Tobi--84.59.55.173 15:51, 22. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Ich habe mal irgendwo gelesen das tobi der nachfahre der 1 sohn von Rinkudo ist.Und das er im Körper von Obito weiterlebt.Das ist eine Theorie von paar anderen.Es ist sicher das es Obitos Auge ist.Und ich glaube auch das es Obitos Körper ist aber es ist finde ich net der richtige.Die Theorie sollte man nach meiner meinung nicht vergessen. Ich habe auch gelesen im Forum das manche sogar meinen Das naruto der nachfahre der 2 Sohn des Rinkudo ist.Was ich mir net so gut vorstellen kann.Aber ich schätze man jetzt das Tobi ernst machen wird und damit ist wohl klar das es noch lange net vorbei ist.Eine frage hätte ich noch warum besitzt tobi nicht das EMS???? eig. müsste es doch das Ems haben ode nicht..Nebokaneza (Diskussion) Nach dem jetzigen Wissensstand muss man glaube ich das MS erwecken und seine Augen mit den Augen eines anderen MS Nutzers tauschen. Also entweder er hat sich kein anderes MS eingesetzt, oder nie ein MS selbst erworben. Direkt über deinem Post hab ich schon was dazu geschrieben. Es könnte aber auch sein, dass man eben einen Uchiha Körper braucht. Zu der Theorie mit dem Nachfahre des ersten Sohns...na ja, irgendwie trifft das auf jeden Uchiha zu. Das ist also nicht besonders aussagekräftig meiner Meinung nach. Mfg Tobi--84.59.55.173 16:05, 22. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Ich wundere mich, wieso Tobi das Rasengan nicht einfach absorbiert hat. Wozu hat er sich das Rinnegan besorgt, wenn er es dann nicht einsetzt/einsetzen kann? Das ist ja mal absoluter Fail ... Die Strategie von Naruto fand ich aber gut (wurde auch von einem Poster schon mal vorhergesehen, wenn auch mit Gai). Der Schattendoppelgänger ist da natürlich die effektivere Variante. Und dank der übergroßen Bijudama konnte Tobi auch nicht mehr weg, sonst wäre er direkt da drin rausgekommen. Gut überlegt. Aber das Gesicht von Tobi zu sehen, bringt doch erstmal gar nichts, oder? Wir kennen es ja schon. Außerdem hat Kisame ihn doch als Mizukage erkannt, als er seine Maske abgenommen hatte... Shiromaru (Diskussion) 16:15, 22. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Man müsste halt wissen, wann Tobi Mizukage war. Weis das zufällig jemand, oder ist das nicht bekannt? Je nachdem wann das war, wäre das mit Obitos Alter auch wieder schwierig. Du hast das schon richtig gesagt...kann er mit dem Rinnegan kämpfen? Oder braucht er es nur für seinen Mondaugenplan? Ich gehe mal davon aus, dass er es einsetzen kann, zumindest spricht die Aussage, dass sein linkes Auge nach Krieg lechzt (oder so ähnlich) dafür. Ich vermute mal, dass er schlicht nicht genug Zeit hatte. Im Manga haben die ja immer genug Zeit noch einige Worte zu sagen, aber nicht mehr genug Zeit mal eben was zu machen.^^ Mfg Tobi--84.59.55.173 16:24, 22. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Das mit dem Mizugake ist nicht bekannt glaube ich zumindest.....frage mich auch warum r das Rinnegan nicht benutzt....Wenn er esnicht benutzt hat er ein Sharingan umsonst geopfert:)Nebokaneza (Diskussion) :ach, leute!!! O_O das mit tobi-mizukage stuation ist doch schon längst bekannt. lest ihr nicht den manga bzw schaut kein anime!? xD ...kisame hat in kapitel 404 in tobi (den aktuellen, heutigen tobi) den mann erkannt, der irgendwann früher in kirigakure sich ihm als madara uchiha vorgestellt hat als er den damaligen mizukage yagura (jinchuuriki des sanbi) kontrollierte. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 18:09, 22. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Das Rinnegan hat Tobi bisher nur benutzt um die Gedo Mazou herbeizurufen und wahrscheinlich um die Jinchuuriki zu kontrollieren (so wie Pain). Vielleicht weiß er nicht, wie man die anderen Fähigkeiten des Rinnegans einsetzt oder diese Techniken sind nur möglich wenn man ein beidäugiges Rinnegan hat. In dem Rückblick von Kisame hat, wenn ich mich recht erinnere, Madara oder Tobi mit seinem Sharingan Yagura kontrolliert. Stellt sich nur die Frage wann Yagura Mizukage war... Ich glaube dass Tobi für sein normales Raum-Zeit-Jutsu, dass er sonst immer benutzt, nur das normale Sharingan benutzt. Sein MS hat man ja noch nie vorher gesehen, was natürlich nichts heißen muss. Mit dem MS kann er vielleicht nur stärkere Techniken anwenden, wie z.b. die riesen Shuriken die sein Auge "auspuckt". Es könnte doch sein, dass Kakashi sein MS nur erweckt hat, weil Tobi es erweckt hat oder eben umgekehrt. Also da die Augen ja zusammengehören kann es sein, dass das MS in beiden Augen gleichzeitig zum vorschein kommt, auch wenn die Augen getrennt sind. Dass Kakashi eine Kage Bunshin in die andere Dimension schicken könnte hab ich nich gedacht, auch wenn es natürlich viel besser ist. ^^ Ich hatte wirklich an Gai geglaubt, der sich dadruch opfert, naja... ich mag Gai ja und bin froh, dass er (noch) nicht sterben muss :D Was ich jetzt cool fände, wenn in dem Moment die Unterstützung kommt und alle voll geflascht sind, weil da so ein titanisches Bijuudama rumfliegt :D und explodieren muss das ja auch irgendwo :D --Tuwz (Diskussion) 16:54, 22. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Whui, fliegende Bijuudama - genau wie Regen xD Aber ehrlich, Kishi trollt uns gerade mal wieder alle so richtig^^ Btw. da Kakashi langsam schlapp macht, Gai nur leichten Support gibt(Was macht der Typ eigl. außer die ganze Zeit reden xD?) und Bee/Gyuuki anscheinend and den Boden genagelt sind(lol), wird es echt Zeit für die Verstärkung. Ewig braucht die ja auch nicht... Das wird ein Spektakel demnächst. Hat wer ne Zeitmaschine oder so? Kakashi215 (Diskussion) 17:23, 22. Aug. 2012 (UTC) ich habe ja gesagt, dass Tobi Obitos Auge hat, aber irgend so ein Idiot hier hat das als Schwachsinn abgetan. Deswegen weiß Tobi auch ein paar Sachen über Kakashi. Tobi = Obito ist aber immernoch Käse. Als der Tobi mit seinem Schleimkörper Konoah angegriffen hat war Kakashi gerade mal ein Teenager, Obito damit auch. :D Man hat ja gesehen, dass er alt ist und der alte Madara starb ja bevor der das Holz Element nutzen konnte. Und ich glaube Tobi hat Madara auch manipuliert, wie Sasuke. Schließlich blickt er ja das Uachia-Hass-Problem voll und ganz durch und ist viel schlauer als Madara. Und es ist Tobis Mondaugenplan, den Madara befürwortet. So, und für Izanagi braucht ja Senju DNA, aber früher haben es ja die "bösen" Uchias dauernd eingesetzt. Also muss es schon früher Leute gegeben haben, sie sich zum Weißen der 6 Pfade tunen wollen. Davon ist wahrscheinlich Tobi einer. Wenns Obito oder so Science Fiction ist, dann höre ich sofort auf zu lesen. mfg Alex :na! nicht schon wieder mit "jemand ist dies..., jemand ist jenes..." anfangen. ^^ [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 18:09, 22. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Also ich glaube ehrlich gesagt nicht, dass Tobi Madara manipuliert hat. Ich schätze, wenn überhaupt, waren die beiden gleichberechtigt, oder Madara höher gestellt als Tobi. Außerdem finde ich die Aussage, dass Tobi schlauer ist als Madara ein wenig gewagt. Ich wüsste jetzt nicht wo das raus kommt, vor allem weil man von Madara ziemlich wenig weiß. Sicher ist nur, dass sich die beiden beim Thema Arroganz herzlich wenig unterscheiden. Ist eigentlich bekannt, ob Madara tatsächlich starb bevor er das Mokuton einsetzen konnte? Das die Fähigkeiten von Kakashi und Tobi sehr ähnlich sind, war bekannt und hat wohl auch kaum jemand abgestreitet. Das eigentliche Problem war, dass viele davon ausgingen, dass das Auge durch Felsen zerstört wurde. Es war eine reine Glaubensfrage, das heißt, dass beide Möglichkeiten berechtigt nebeneinander stehen konnten. Deswegen kann es schon sein, dass jemand das anders gesehen hat...muss aber nicht unbedingt ein Idiot gewesen sein.^^ Mfg Tobi--84.59.55.173 18:15, 22. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Madara ist viel stärker und unrationaler als Tobi, deswegen vielleicht Tobis Angst. Ist nur ne Vermutung. Aber Madara wertet ja jeden ab, außer Tobi und befürwortet seinen Plan. Auch störrt ihn nicht, dass er sich für ihn ausgibt. Jo, sogar ist Tobi arroganter und sie ähneln sich stark. Madara sagt als er beschworen wurde, dass er etwas ausprobieren will, das Holzelement. Was hat "komisch ist", ist dass Tobi alles über Danzo und die Hokage weiß, er kennt auch jeden aktuellen Klan und die alte Geschichte. Vielleicht kann er durch die Augen der anderen Uchia dessen Erinnerungen herauslesen und weiß deswegen so viel über Kakashi. Er muss ja auch irgendwie erfahren haben, dass Obito dort gestorben ist und hat sich das Auge geschnappt. Viellciht war das Zetsus Hauptjob, überall tote Uchias zu Tobi zu bringen-aufzuspüren. Und tobi hat dann getestet, was die Augen draufhaben. Und Obitos Auge ist ja so wertvoll, dass er sich kein 2tes Rinegarn einsetzt. Madara hat ja bis jetzt nur gezeigt, dass er Sasuno+big Sasuno kann und grundlegende Rinnegarntechniken. Wenn Tobi übers Rinnegarn mehr weiß, oder MS+Rinnegarn irgendwie konbinieren kann, dann wird er bestimmt älter als Madara sein.mfg Alex Ich lese hier öfters die Frage, ob Madara gestorben ist, bevor er Mokuton hatte. Wie kommt das? Habt ihr den Manga nicht gelesen? Kabuto hat Madara das Gesicht von Hashirama (und damit auch seine Zellen und sein Element) drangebastelt. Das wird explizit erwähnt. Und dann, nachdem Madara unter sein Hemd geguckt hat, will er die daraus resultierenden Fähigkeiten testen. Und dass Tobi schlauer ist als Madara, ist momentan reine Spekulation. Bisher hat Madara nur gekämpft. Und arrogant mag er sein, aber wer die fünf Kage allein besiegen kann, durch Edo Tensei unsterblich ist und unendlich viel Chakra hat - der kann sich das vermutlich auch erlauben.Shiromaru (Diskussion) 18:45, 22. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Arroganz ist eine Eigenschaft die man sich eigentlich nie erlauben kann und ich orakle mal, dass genau diese früher oder später zu seinem Untergang führen wird.^^ Dass er Hashiramas Kopf im Leben noch nicht hatte ist wohl war, aber Tobi sagt, dass der Kampf eigentlich nur war um die Zellen zu bekommen und wir wissen, dass er den Kampf wohl überlebt hat. Demzufolge hätte er sich die Zellen jeder Zeit einsetzen können und möglicherweise Mokuton anwenden können. Madaras Aussage zu diesem Thema ist mir allerdings entfallen. Mein Erinnerungsvermögen ist leider nicht so gut, als dass ich mich an jeden Satz im Manga noch erinnern könnte, daher danke für die Auskunft...ist mir entfallen. Mfg Tobi--84.59.55.173 18:53, 22. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Hab den Manga gelesen. Da sagt Kabutu, dass er Madara besser als zu seiner Topzeit gemacht hat. Ok, aber warum weiß Madara, dass da ein Gesicht auf seiner Brust ist und Madara selbst hat die Zellen vom ersten abgezapft. oder verstehe ich das falsch???? Steht in 561 mfg alex Ein nicht-Uchiha könnte nicht so gut mit dem Sharingan klarkommen! Aber ich bin immernoch nicht von der Obito Geschichte überzeugt! Es passt einfach nicht, woher soll er soviel Wissen haben ?? Ich glaub es ist Izuna welcher von Madara bevor er gestorben ist mit seinem Rinnengan wiederbelebt wurde, damit er sein Rinnengan jemanden gibt, der gut damit umgehen werden kann (Nagato) und ihn dann später wiederbelebt. Das würde auch erklären wieso Madara als er durch Edo Tensei wiederbelebt wurde gesagt hat "Der kleine Nagato ist wohl erwachsen geworden". Und Madara scheint Tobi zu kennen, da Madara auf dem Schlachtfeld im 4. Ninjaweltkrieg sagt "Das ist sein Werk.." und "Es scheint so als würde es nicht ganz nach Plan verlaufen" und Kabuto sagt dann noch durch Edo Tensei zu Madara "Ich bin Kabuto... SEIN Assisten!" Siehe: Link nicht erlaubt! Ich bin mir zu 100% sicher das es Izuna ist, der Obitos Augen geklaut hat! Oder sogar Obitos Körper als Gefäß benutzt hat da er selber zu alt war. PS: Guckt auch noch den Chapter davor an! M.sabzehi (Diskussion) 19:09, 22. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Ist das bei einem Uchiha nicht so das er sein Auge deaktivieren kann? Hat man bei Tobi schon mal ein normales Auge gesehen oder immer nur mit Sharingan?--Javier92 (Diskussion) 19:12, 22. Aug. 2012 (UTC) :nein, man hat tobi noch nie mit deaktiviertem sharingan gesehen. das ist richtig. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 23:16, 22. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Itachi hatte früher auch permanent sein Sharingan aktiviert! Gute Uchiha's können das ohne Probleme! M.sabzehi (Diskussion) 19:15, 22. Aug. 2012 (UTC) ALSO SICHER IST, DASS MAN FÜR IZANAGI SENJU GENE BRAUCHT. Und weil früher die Uchias da dauernd abgewendet haben ist sicher, dass schon vor Madara andere versucht haben sich mit SenjuDNA zu pimpen. Ähem zu dem ganzen Tobi=obito gedöns. interessanterweise sieht man auf seite acht beide sharingan in "Großaufnahme" und, wie wir bisher gelernt haben hat jeder Uchiha ein ganz eigenes Aussehen des MGS... Dies ist zweifellos der Beweis für die Tobi = obito Theorie! :falsch! das ist lediglich ein beweis dafür, dass tobi obitos auge hat. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 23:16, 22. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Kann sein, dass ich da was falsch verstehe, aber ist das nicht lediglich ein Beweis dafür, dass Tobi Obitos Sharingan hat? Kakashi ist ja auch nicht Obito, nur weil er das Auge hat und Shisuis Augen waren nach dessen Tod auch noch Jahre später im Umlauf. Das allein ist sicherlich kein Beweis. Mfg Tobi--84.59.55.173 22:48, 22. Aug. 2012 (UTC) HI ich find auch nur daraus zu schließen das man nun sieht das Tobi das Sharingan von Obito hat und er das MS benutzen kann. muss noch lange nicht heisen das Tobi = Obito theorie bestätigt. Wenn es Obito ist müsste er dann nicht längst blind sein, ich meine das man durch Benutzung des eigenen EMS blind wird. Wenn es transplantiert ist sieht das wohl anders aus oder? Und hat man Tobi schonmal mit deaktiviertem Sharingan gesehen? Na ja, jetzt läufts auf die Frage raus ob Obito oder nicht. Kishi lenkt einen auf jeden Fall dazu zu denken, Tobi wäre Obito. Obwohl gerade das mich misstrauisch macht. Ich bleibe erstmal noch bei der Izuna Theorie, weil ich hoffe Kishi will uns überraschen. Nurgles1stEbola Falls das Raum-Zeit-Jutsu nur das normale Sharingan benötigt, dann wird man davon auch nicht blind. Zumindest gibt es bis jetzt kein Hinweis, dass man das MS dazu benötigt. Andererseits wüsste ich aber auch von keiner Fähigkeit des normalen Sharingans, außer, dass man wohl Jutsus durchschauen kann und rudimentäre Gen Jutsus einsetzen kann. Allerdings fehlen mir selbst dazu jetzt spezifische Quellen. Im Prinzip finde ich, dass Tobis Jutsu zu mächtig ist für ein Jutsu des normalen Sharingans...allerdings muss das gar nichts heißen. Wenn er allerdings keinen Uchiha Körper hat, müsste er eigentlich arge Probleme wegen des andauernden Chakraverbrauchs haben...nicht umsonst deckt Kakashi sein Sharingan immer ab. Ist aber auch möglich, dass Tobi einfach Unmengen an Chakra hat um zumindest ein Sharingan dauerhaft zu versorgen...immerhin hatte er ja das andere die ganze Zeit über abgedeckt, was wiederum eher gegen einen Uchiha Körper spricht. Mfg Tobi--84.59.44.193 23:28, 22. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Ich teile die Meinung das tobis Jutsu zu mächtig ist für das normale sharingan. Vor allem die Verwandschaft von Kakashis Jutsu und Tobis Jutsu weist für mich darauf hin. Wegen dem Uchiha Körper vermute ich ja auch das es Izuna ist, der hat ja einen. Das er das andere Auge abgedeckt hat kann was damit zu tun haben, das er ja nicht wollte das man sieht, das er überhaupt ein sharingan hat. Das wussten ja auch nur wenige Leute. Das Izuna so lange leben kann hat meiner Meinung nach was mit den Zellen von Hashirama zu tun, hat Tsunade ja auch gesagt. Zumahl es doch auch so ist das man das EMS nur bekommt wenn man die Augen seines Bruders einsetzt, deswegen war Itachi ja auch "hinter speziell Sasukes Augen her". Das würde allein auch deßhalb Sinn machen, weil Izuna im Kampf mit Konan, einer quasi Totgeweihten gesagt hat, das Nagatos Rinnegan seine Augen sind, weil Izuna>Madara>Nagato>Izuna. Ich frage mich ja auch wo das andere Rinnegan Auge ist und dann denke ich manchmal tobi hat sich das auf die Stirn gesetzt :). Greetz Nurgles1stEbola 89.244.125.29 00:05, 23. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Wie ich es verstanden habe ist Tobis Jutsu das Kamui. Das heißt das Kamui besteht aus kakashis Technik und Tobis Technik. Zunächst hat man ja auch geglaubt Tobi verwendet zwei Jutsu warum soll jetzt nicht auch Kakashis und Tobis Jutsu ein und dasselbe sein. Das heißt Tobi benötigt sein MS für seine Technik. Denn nachdem er sagt er zeigt die Stärke des wahren Kamui zieht er Dinge in sein Auge, das unterscheidet sich aber nicht von seinem normalen Jutsu, es ist halt nur ein bisschen stärker. (Einooor) 8:02, 23. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Ach Leute, nächste Woche gibt es genauso wenig einen Szenenwechsel, wie die 5 Wochen zuvor. Schon seit 8 Wochen ca predigen viele einen Szenenwechsel, den gabs nie und Kishi meinte in den nächsten Wochen wissen wir wer Tobi ist. Kapitel 599 wird en bisschen was über Tobi gelabert/Flashback über seine Motive oder so, man sieht sein Gesicht aber kann nicht recht was damit anfangen, und passend zu 600 wird die große Frage geklärt. DommeUG (Diskussion) 08:52, 23. Aug. 2012 (UTC) warum sollte nächste woche ein Flashback über Tobi kommen.(seine Motive kennt man doch schon). Naruto hat die Maske zerstört Tobi´s Gesicht nun schemen haft zu zeigen um es erst im Kapitel 600 zu zeigen. hakte ich für eine langweilige Idee. Leute warum Fetzt ihr euch?am Mittwoch werden wir wissen wer Tobi sein wird.Aba jemanden seine Theorien als dumm Abzustempeln weil er an Obito Glaubt und dann mit sachen kommt er war ja nicht Groß genug zu der zeit oder wie könnte er so stark werden in der zeit !!'''Ich Sag`es mal so das ist ein Manga der Erfinder von Naruto wird sich schon was eingefallen lassen haben wie er erklären könnte warum Obito so wurde wie er jetzt ist '''Ich habe keinen Favoriten wer Tobi sein könnte Aba Jeder der hier genannten Personen Izuna,Obito Madara Zetsu Klon hätte gründe den Mondaugen Plan Durch zu ziehen.Am Ende Kommt es darauf an was Kishi am Besten finden wird und wir Nach allen Erklärungen die dann im Manga folgen werden wie Tobi zu Tobi wurde Gebasht auf unsere Monitoren klotzen,sagen werden wie Genial er das wieder mal Erklärt hat.Lasst uns diese Letzte Woche Warscheinlich Mit dem Mann mit der Maske der Uns Begeistert hat mit seinen Wissen und mit dem Geheimniss um seine Maske Genießen. Am Mittwoch werden einige sich freuen und andere sauer sein das ihre Favoriten nicht Tobi sein werden aba so ist das Leben man kann nicht alles haben viel Spass euch noch beim Manga lesen !! --MadaraAizenPain (Diskussion) 13:18, 23. Aug. 2012 (UTC)MadaraAizenPain Selbstverständlich kann es am Ende jeder sein...und irgendwie bekommt man jede Person begründet. Allerdings macht das für mich nicht den Reiz einer Diskussion aus, sondern vielmehr die Überlegung was die wahrscheinlichste und logischste Erklärung ist an Hand der Fakten, die uns im Manga präsentiert wurden. Mir ist es zu einfach zu sagen, es kann jeder sein, auch wenn das sicherlich stimmt. Dieses Rätselraten und der Versuch sich gegenseitig mit den Theorien zu überzeugen, in dem man diese begründet, während andere mit Argumenten versuchen sie zu widerlegen, macht für mich den Reiz dieser Diskussion aus. Es ist in etwa so wie in einem Krimi in dem der Leser mehr oder weniger direkt angehalten wird den Mörder herauszufinden anhand der Fakten die im Buch zu finden sind...und wenn Kishi es gut gemacht hat, dann hat er sämtliche Fakten präsentiert, die für sich genommen ausreichend sind Tobi einer Person zuzuordnen (deshalb glaube ich auch nicht, dass er jemand Unbekanntes sein wird). Meine größte Sorge ist nur, dass Kishi bei seiner Erklärung Dinge außer acht lassen könnte, die seine eigene Erklärung unglaubwürdig machen könnten, einfach weil sehr viele Dinge bekannt sind und Kishi auch nur ein Mensch ist. Ich hoffe, dass mich Kishi zufrieden stellen wird, aber er wäre nicht der erste Autor, der sich irgendwann verzettelt. Mfg Tobi--84.59.148.165 13:35, 23. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Ich bin sicher, er wird ganz gut erklären, warum es name here<<< ist. Das ist genau dasselbe wie mit Izanami. Da wollten auch alle sofort ne Erklärung haben und meinten, pff wie soll das denn gehen bla bla bla. Am Ende waren alle zufrieden mit der Erklärung von Kishi^^ Kakashi215 (Diskussion) 16:34, 23. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Bis auf die Tatsache, dass es plötzlich etliche Izanagi Nutzer gab, von denen man vorher dachte, dass das was Besonderes ist und plötzlich haben etliche Uchihas Senju Gene. Ich warte immer noch darauf, dass das mal wieder aufgegriffen wird, wie das sein kann. Mfg Tobi--84.59.135.62 17:19, 23. Aug. 2012 (UTC) meine Rede. Leider wird es am Ende bestimmt richtig viele Logikfehler geben. Tobi ist jetzt sau stark und das alles ohne Rinnegarn. Vorher hat er sich nie vorbereitet und währe x-mal beinah abgekratzt. Und wenn Tobi nicht Madara ist, dann hätte er ja die sterbene Konan angelogen, was ja sehr unlogisch ist. Und Madara kennt "seinen Plan", also ist Tobi bestimmt nicht ein "Klon" Madaras, zumal er wesentlich klüger als Madara ist. Außerdem macht es nur Sinn, dass Tobi seine wahre Identität versteckt, da er Probleme bekommt wenn sie bekannt wird. Und das kann wohl dann kaum Madara oder sein Bruder sein. Tobi lügt vielleicht immer und ist ein viel älterer Uchia, der mit allen spielt, sogar Madara. Konan hätte er vielleicht angelogen, falls sie beschworen werden würde. Nur Warum kein MS gegen den Vierten Hokage? Da hätte er bestimmt das Duell gewonnen. Und warum hat er quasi den Kubi bei seinem Angriff an Konoah verschenkt???? Na ja über die Intelligenz kann man sich streiten. Ich weiß nicht wie intelligent Tobi ist und erst recht nicht wie intelligent Madara ist. Tobi hat es nicht geschafft Madaras Leiche vernünftig zu verstecken und er hätte Naruto theoretisch jeder Zeit einfangen können. Möglicherweise hat er das MS nicht angewendet, weil er es entweder noch nicht hatte, oder weil er sich sicher war es nicht zu brauchen. Arroganz ist nämlich sowohl ein Merkmal von Tobi als auch von Madara. Tobi könnte sein Aussehen als Madara aber auch deshalb verstecken, weil es lange Zeit für ihn problematisch gewesen wäre wie Madara auszusehen. Es arbeitet sich schlecht im Untergrund wenn man ein bekanntes Gesicht hat. Er nennt sich vor seinen Feinden auch glaube ich erst Madara als er ihnen den Krieg erklärt. Bei Minato und Itachi war er nicht so freigiebig, was das angeht. Ein Klon von Madara glaube ich auch eher nicht, aber eine Kopie könnte er durchaus sein. Madara sagt glaube ich so was, wie dass er sich gut vorstellen könnte, dass es in Tobis Schema passt einen solchen Krieg zu veranstalten...vielleicht weil er es selbst genauso machen würde, schwer zu sagen. Ist definitiv bekannt, dass Tobi sich den Mondaugenplan alleine überlegt hat, oder könnte auch Madara der Urheber sein und Tobi führt den Plan nur aus? Mfg Tobi--84.59.135.62 18:08, 23. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Ich schätze mal das sie beide an dem Plan beteiligt waren da Kabuto gesagt hat das er über "IHREN" Plan bescheid weiß, ist zwar kein richtiger Beweiß aber man kann es sich halt so zusammen reimen.--Gwar3z (Diskussion) 18:49, 23. Aug. 2012 (UTC) hm...?! ich wette, dass tobi viel älter als madara ist und er vielleicht nie einen bruder hatte und somit auf augen angewiesen war. was doof ist, dass die bijus doch eigentlich uralt sein müssten und wissen müssten wer das ist. so und für izanagi braucht man halt senju dna und viele uachis haben früher diese sjutsu benutzt. zumal die zeit vor madara bis zum Senin unklar ist und nur mit "ewigen kämpfen" betitelt wird und das große rätzel ist. und außerdem hat tobi sich konan als madara präsentiert als er wusste, dass kabutu für ihn gefallene akazukimitglieder wiederbeleben wird. und tobi will ganz andere dinge als madara. Zu den Bijuus: Kurama sagte, dass er von Madara kontrolliert wurde. Er reiht sich also damit in die Riege der zahlreichen "Personen" ein, die Tobi für Madara halten. Allerdings muss seine Information irgendwie eine andere Quelle haben...zumindest kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, dass sich Tobi ihm vorgestellt hat. Ich vermute, dass das Chakra zwischen Tobi und Madara wohl ähnlich sein muss, immerhin wurde Kurama von beiden kontrolliert. Einen anderen deiner Punkte verstehe ich nicht wirklich, was hat seine Vorstellung als Madara an Konan für einen Zusammenhang mit Edo Tensei? Glaubst du, dass er es nicht gemacht hätte, wenn Kabuto nicht aufgetaucht wäre? Wenn man es genau nimmt hat er sich Konan zur gleichen Zeit als Madara (vielleicht sogar schon früher) zu erkennen gegeben, als wir Leser davon erfuhren, nämlich zu dem Zeitpunkt als er Pain nach Konoha beorderte (zumindest hat er es indirekt gesagt). Deinen letzten Punkt verstehe ich auch nicht so ganz. Welche Ziele verfolgt denn Madara? So weit ich weiß ist das noch nicht so deutlich herausgekommen. Wir wissen, dass er den Kyuubi haben will, aber wir wissen nicht wieso. Vielleicht um den Mondaugenplan abzuschließen, immerhin scheint er diesen Plan zu kennen und es scheint ihn nicht zu stören, dass Tobi ihn umsetzen will. Er weiß allerdings, dass der Kyuubi noch rumläuft. Was er, denke ich mal, nicht weiß ist, wie viele Bijuus Tobi bereits gefangen hat. Also gut möglich, dass er das gleiche Ziel verfolgt wie Tobi. Mfg Tobi--84.59.44.161 23:14, 23. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Ich denke wir können nach diesm Kapitel sagen das Tobi entweder Obito ist oder ein ander nicht Uchiha sonst hätte er vermutlich ein EMS. Ich denke ebenfalls das Kurama mit seiner aussage richtig liegt das er von Madara kontrolliert wurde den ich glaube der Mann der damals die Maske trug ist einer anderer als der der sie heute trägt. Es ist nicht auszuschließen, dass der langhaarige Tobi ein anderer ist als der kurzhaarige. Tobi müsste seine Frisur von kurz auf lang und dann wieder auf kurz gewechselt haben...allerdings ist das natürlich durchaus möglich. Das Problem ist, dass wir keine Ahnung haben ob der langhaarige Tobi die gleichen Fähigkeiten besaß wie der kurzhaarige. Kurama wurde einmal von Madara kontrolliert im Kampf gegen Hashirama und einmal von Tobi als dieser Konoha angriff. Das Problem ist, dass dieser Tobi der kurzhaarige war, das Raum Zeit Jutsu einsetzKite und Zetsumaterial besaß. Man kann also davon ausgehen, dass dieser Tobi der gleiche Tobi ist, der gerade gegen Naruto kämpft. Kurama erwähnt aber nur Madara als Kontrolleur, also muss er sich entweder irren, oder Tobi ist näher mit Madara gekoppelt, als es Obito sein könnte. Also entweder eine Kopie oder ein sehr naher Verwandter. Das wäre zumindest meine Schlussfolgerung, welche natürlich nicht zwingend stimmen muss. Mfg Tobi--84.59.42.224 18:03, 24. Aug. 2012 (UTC) hehe, die längste Haare hatte Tobi hals er sich Kisame vor x Jahren gezeigt hat. Und Kisame hat Tobi gerade erst wiedererkannt. Also sind Langhaartobi&Kurzhaartobi die selbe Person. Auch muss er ja im Gesicht schon Madara sehr ähneln. Egal wie, währe Tobi nicht Mdara, dann hätte er Konan ?sinnlos? angelogen. Deswgen ist Tobi wahrscheinlich einfach Madara, auch wenns unmöglich aussieht. Oder ein perfekter Schauspieler, der total abgehoben ist und einfach jeden anlügt, weil Existenzen für ihn keine Bedeutung haben. Dies weißt auf einen wesentlich älteren Char als Madara hin, was ja besser währe für die Story und würde das Zeitloch vor Madara bis zum 6Pfade füllen. :wenn man mal überlegt hätte es damals zwei tobis geben können.. einmal den mit den langen haaren, den wir einmal zu gesicht bekommen, als itachi mit ihm sprach & einmal der der yagura kontrollierte. Ich würde sagen, das das der echte Madara war, bis zum Zeitpunkt seines Todes. Dann gibts noch den zweiten, den 'echten' Tobi, den man zur Zeit immer sieht & gegen den Minato damals gekämpft hat. Vielleicht ist der jetzige Tobi Madaras Sohn, dagegen würde eigentlich nichts sprechen.. Mächtiger Vater & die Falten seines Gesichtes müssten auch passen. LipiNoBakuha (Diskussion) 21:58, 24. Aug. 2012 (UTC) und Hashirama wäre dann der Vater und Madara die Mutter und die Gene hat er während des Kampfes auf die übliche Weise bekommen^^ jetzt ergibt alles einen Sinn :D 95.119.207.110 23:15, 24. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Es ist Izuna!! Das würde am meisten sinn machen, da sie Brüder sind und gleich aussehen; weshalb ihn Kisame als Madara erkennt. Außerdem sagte Tobi zu Konan als er Nagatos Rinnengan nehmen wollte, dass er sich nur das wiederholt was ihm gehörte. Und da Madara Izunas Augen genommen hatte und dann Madara das Rinnengan erweckt hat und dieses dann Nagato gegeben "hat" würde es sinn machen.. Auch erkennt ihn Kurama als Madara an, da sie geschwister sind sollten sie ein ähnliches Chakra haben. Ich bin von der Izuna Theorie fest überzeugt.. M.sabzehi (Diskussion) 12:06, 25. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Teilweise logisch. Nur Madara hätte ja nicht unbemerkt Babynagato die Augen rausreißen und seine einetzen können, zumal Nagato quasi ein "geliebter" Senju ist und Babyaugen kleiner als Erwachsenenaugen sind :D. Tobi hatte da nicht einmal sein Obitoauge und arbeitet seit x Jahren darauf hin das Rinnegarn zu bekommen. Ne, ich halte Nagato entweder für ein Experiment oder, dass Tobi irgendwie seine DNA Manipulieren könnte, sodass er das Rinnegarn bekam. Warum hat Tobi eigentlich so dunkle Haut, sieht irgendwie so aus wie der erste Hokage. So, Tobi ist definitiv ein älterer Uchia. Schaut euch mal an, was für ein kolosales Wissen er für den Mondaugenplan braucht. Und Madara ist eher ein dörfler, der jetzt nur die KAge abmetzeln will, kein riesen Planer. Tobi ist scheinbar nicht nur größenwahnsinnig, sondern erreicht auch seine Ziele. Obwohl er doch sehr stark ist hat er einfach seine Arme sich abreißen lassen und es könnte sein, dass er die sterbene Konan doch angelogen hat. Und es muss viel größere Auswirkungen für ihn haben, wenn alle wissen wer er ist, als dass er zb Madaras Bro währe. Da kann man vielleicht auch einen alten Senju vermuten. Naja, wir werden es ja sehen, denn jetzt sieht man das Gesicht und wie er das Rinnegarn nutzen kann. Madara scheint ja nicht so rutiniert damit zu sein. Laut Schriften des Sha ist Izuna aber tatsächlich tot... Da die Schriften offiziell von Kishi stammen(ist doch so, oder irre ich mich da?) wird die Izuna-Theorie gaaaanz schön schwer sein zu erklären :/ Damn und ich dachte auch, es wäre Izuna Kakashi215 (Diskussion) 13:37, 25. Aug. 2012 (UTC) keine ahnung, aber tobi ist da das größte geheimnis und wenn es einfach nur madaras bruder währe, dann währe es ja extrem einfällig, aber von allem wahrscheinlicher. und madara "auch" selbst kann er ja nicht sein(wenn auch durch seelenteilung oder so), da Madara und Tobi schon unterschiedlich sind. so, bleibt nur ein unbekannter char. so, und tobi hat als er sasuke die story erzählt sich ja vor emotion an den arm gegriffen. da er ja nicht madara&sein bruder sein kann war dies komplett gelogen. und konan hat er auch belogen. und die story vor madara bis zum "anfang" ist ja unbekannt und muss noch erklärt werden. da bietet sich ein uralt tobi super an. An den ersten oder zweiten Hokage hatte ich auch schon gedacht, wäre da nur nicht das Problem mit Oros Beschwörung im Kampf gegen den dritten Hokage.^^ Ghatanothoa (Diskussion) 15:06, 25. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Man ich kann es Garnicht mehr abwarten bis Mittwoch ich bin schon seit letzten Mittwoch ganz durcheinander (: meine bitte an die User wäre am mittwoch wenn der Manga draussen ist erstmal ein Fettes Spoiler zu setzten weil vllt eine Person es noch nicht gelesen hat ich würde sagen alle sollten am mittwoch 1 stunde nach manga erscheinen hier reinschreiben damit alle gleichzeitig los schreiben ich versuch mal ein Cowndown zu finden bis mittwoch bis dann !! Ich hab mal ne Frage. Der Tobi der den Mizukage kontrolliert hat, war doch der Langhaarige mit den Bandagen, oder? Weis jemand zu welcher Zeit die "Herrschaft" des 4. Mizukage war? Ich habe mir nämlich überlegt, dass wenn das der langhaarige war, dann ist die Tatsache, dass Kisame den kurzhaarigen Tobi eindeutig als Mizukage und Madara identifiziert ein deutlicher Hinweis darauf, dass es sich bei den beiden Tobis eigentlich um die gleiche Person handeln muss, oder aber sie müssten sich ziemlich ähnlich sehen, oder? Anmerkung: Ich habe gerade mal nachgeschaut...also das Umbringen der Genins in Kirigakure endete zwei Jahre nach Narutos Geburt. Also könnte man doch davon ausgehen, dass der 4. Mizukage zu dieser Zeit abgelöst wurde, oder? Also wäre Tobi beim Angriff auf Konoha wahrscheinlich gleichzeitig auch der indirekte Mizukage gewesen. Das macht für mich die Sache mit Obito nicht gerade wahrscheinlicher. Mfg Tobi--84.59.43.0 18:40, 25. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Also ich würde schon denken, das ich eine Ahnung von naruto habe, und das meiste hier erscheint mir auch logisch, aber eine frage hätte ich dann doch: woher habt ihr alle das wissen, das kurama nur von madara benutzt wurde, bzw. er Tobi als madara identifiziert hat? hab ich das nur überlesen, oder wird hier schon wieder zu viel interpretiert? Tatsache ist, madara kann und hat kurama benutzt. ausserdem wurde kurama von tobi aus narutos mom heraus beschworen. doch wo stand das kurama madara und tobi als ein und die selbe person identifizierte? wär nett wenn ihr mir dazu evtl. sogar sagen könnt welches Kapitel und welche Seite ihr das ließt? evtl, wurde es bei mir nur falsch übersetzt xD